One Of My Turn
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: La vida de Sakura Haruno es una completa maldición... ya nada tiene sentido, todo aquello que un día la emocionó, resultó ser una condena para su alma.


**NOTA:** Este fic participa en el juego "Amigo Secreto" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las hojas"

**Nota 2: **

¡Hola amigo secreto! :D

Solo quería desearte una feliz No-Navidad (navidad atrasadita en mi idioma)… realmente estos días no suelo conectarme mucho, espero que te guste el regalito…

**NadeshikoHokage**

Volví tu tercer deseo realidad:

_"3: Por ultimo y si no es mucho pedir me gustaria un gore psicologico con cualquier personaje que de preferencia no tenga serios daños psicologicos o sea como Kabuto o Tobi, Podria Ser un personaje como Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Lee, Neji que tenga AU, en pocas palabras que muestre una parte obscura del personaje y si Este al final cae en la locura o se vulve un psicopata. No importa tampoco los generos o si Va a haber parejas. ¿ universo alrerno? A mi no me molesta"_

Espero y sea de tu agrado…

**ONE OF MY TURN**

Konoha se alarmó con la noticia, esto era realmente increíble, pues el suicidio de la sucesora de uno de los Tres Sanin Legendarios, Sakura Haruno, era una completa locura.

Mientras el equipo ANBU levantaba el cuerpo de la pelirosa, su madre y su padre lloraban amargamente su partida, en unas horas llegaría su esposo de un largo viaje, su cuerpo estaba completamente intacto, solo un corte en su garganta cegaría su luz eternamente, y la kunai con la que lo hizo reposaba intacta en su mano derecha.

Su cuerpo fue llevado de inmediato al morgue de la aldea, los ANBU caminaban empujando la camilla por el frío pasillo hasta ingresar a la sala donde Shizune y Tsunade la revisarían, en el rostro de la rubia se notaba pesar, realmente llegó a apreciar mucho a su aprendiz.

—Pueden retirarse…— Ordenó Tsunade, a lo que el equipo ANBU obediente desapareció.

Shizune tomó el registro, —Aquí dice que el cuerpo fue encontrado por Sarada Uchiha…—

—¿No se suponía que los chunin estaban en una misión?— Tsunade no podía creerlo, no quería imaginar el dolor que debió haber sentido aquella niña al ver a su madre muerta.

—Si, pero la misión se concluyó antes de lo pensado, los chunin llegaron a la madrugada—

—¿Y el Uchiha?— Tsunade aún desconfiaba.

—Se le envió un mensaje, debe llegar en un par de horas…—

Tsunade asentó, caminó hacia la camilla y descubrió el cuerpo, Shizune tomó pluma y hojas, a expectativas de copiar lo que su Maestra diría, la rubia abrió los ojos de Sakura, mirando sus pupilas.

—Hora del deceso… 2am—

Tomó unas tijeras y rompió la ropa que usaba.

—Esos moretones moretones… ¿La golpearon?— Observó Shizune.

—No…— dijo Tsunade, —El corte de su garganta… desangró internamente— indicó con su dedo unos moretones que tenía en el cuello, alrededor de la herida, —Estos no son golpes…— suspiró mientras tomaba un bisturí, —¿Hace cuánto tiempo el Uchiha se fue?—

—Un par de días…—

—Bueno… tomaremos un poco de tejido para analizarlo…—

En ello fueron interrumpidas, los gritos de Naruto venían desde el pasillo…

—_TEMEEEEEEE… NO PUEDES ENTRAR_…—

—Creo que ya llegó, ¿Qué hacemos mi Lady?—

—Dile que entre…— Tsunade dio media vuelta y siguió con lo suyo.

Shizune abrió la puerta, —Solo Sasuke…—

Tsunade suspiró, sintió los pesados pasos del Uchiha acercarse, retirándose para que mirara a Sakura por última vez, realmente no confiaba en él, y hasta que no supiera lo que sucedió, aquella desconfianza seguiría allí.

—Sakura…— Sasuke bajó la mirada, su expresión era de lo más triste, —Ella… no tenía razón para hacerlo…—, dio una breve pausa, —¿Qué ocurrió?— su gélida voz caló los huesos de las dos mujeres.

—Eso lo averiguaré ahora…—, Tsunade ante los ojos de Sasuke tomó con firmeza el bisturí, y lo asentó en el pecho de la pelirosa, realizando un corte vertical a lo largo del tórax y del abdomen.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flash Back-<strong>

_**Day After Day, Love Turns Grey (**__Día Tras Día El Amor Se Vuelve Gris__**)**__**  
><strong>__**Like The Skin Of A Dying Man. (**__Como La Piel De Un Moribundo__**)**_

_Han pasado catorce años desde que se unieron, el amor entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno se resumía en "necesidad", necesidad de cariño, necesidad de sexo, necesidad de compañía, después de todo, la única que había estado tras él después de haber traicionado a todos era ella, a la que consideraba su fangirl N1, un completo fastidio… pero… premio merecido tenía tal apoyo, que su manera de expresarle gratitud fue unirse con ella… pero eso no quería decir que intentara ser feliz. A ello optó ausentarse siempre de su lado._

_**Night After Night, (Noche Tras Noche,)**__**  
><strong>__**We Pretend Its All Right (Fingimos Que Todo Está Bien)**__**  
><strong>__**But I Have Grown Older And (Pero Me He Hecho Más Viejo Y)**__**  
><strong>__**You Have Grown Colder And (Tú Te Has Hecho Más Fría Y)**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing Is Very Much Fun Any More. (Ya Nada Es Muy Divertido)**_

_Acariciaba su cabeza, peinando sus rosadas hebras de cabello, hasta llegar a su espalda desnuda, sintió como ella daba un respingón a su tacto, una leve risa salía de sus labios, la obscuridad de la noche los cubría, mientras el viento silbaba lento, meciendo la cortina de la habitación. La luz de la luna entraba a la habitación conforme las horas pasaban, Sasuke no apartaba la mirada de ella, de sus finos y delicados rasgos, haciendo que las aspas de aquellos ojos escarlatas giraran cada vez más rápido. Quizá… como en cada visita que realizaba a su amante "esposa" debía divertirse un poco._

_**And I Can Feel One (Yo Siento Que Uno)**__**  
><strong>__**Of My Turns Coming On. (De Mis Ataques Se Aproxima)**__**  
><strong>__**I Feel Cold As A Razor Blade, (Me Siento Frío Como Una Cuchilla De Afeitar)**__**  
><strong>__**Tight As A Tourniquet, (Ríjido Como Un Torniquete)**__**  
><strong>__**Dry As A Funeral Drum. (Grande Como Un Tambor Funerario)**_

_Deslizó lentamente sus manos por el abdomen de su esposa, Sakura se estremeció, abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un espacio vacío, no había nada alrededor, se encontraba desnuda atada contra un tronco, su respiración se agitó, sabía dónde estaba, y además sabía que salir de ese lugar sin llorarle sangre a su esposo era imposible, ¿Por qué se esmeraba en lastimarla? ¿Acaso se lo merecía?_

_Se odiaba, intentó ser fuerte, estúpidamente para los dos, pensando que con ello lograría conseguir su amor… _

_Pensó tenerlo… sí… como negarlo… los primeros besos y las primeras caricias eran perfectas, más de lo que había soñado, aquella manera ferviente de Sasuke al hacerle el amor la hacía delirar de placer, la hacía desfallecer cada noche… luego de ello llegó Sarada, y con ella la ausencia de Sasuke, Sakura se negaba a culparla, pero se sentía terriblemente sola._

_Ahora se encontraba luchando en vano, intentando deshacer aquel genjutsu, cuando sintió la gélida caricia en su cuello, era demasiado tarde para hacerlo…_

_**Run To The Bedroom, (Corre Al Dormitorio)**__**  
><strong>__**In The Suitcase On The Left (En El Maletín De La Izquiera)**__**  
><strong>__**Youll Find My Favorite Axe. (Encontrarás Mi Hacha Favorita)**_

"_Sasuke… cariño… ven a cenar…" _

"_Hmmm..."_

"_Sasuke… amor mío… te extrañé…"_

"_Gracias…"_

"_Sasuke… mi vida… te necesito…"_

"_Hmmm..."_

_Su mente recordaba aquellas escenas, reviviendo el rechazo, catorce años de vivir aquello, la completa soledad, las lágrimas no podían detenerse, aquel dolor de su corazón era demasiado grande, tan, pero tan grande que opacaba cualquier dolor… Inclusive el ser atravesada con una Kunai mientras Sasuke la envestía con gran fuerza._

_Sasuke lo disfrutaba, lo disfrutaba al máximo, sabía claramente lo que Sakura pensaba… estaba en su mundo después de todo, sacó la Kunai de su costilla y la volvió a apuñalar, haciendo que gritara._

_**Dont Look So Frightened (No Pongas Esa Cara Tan Asustada)**__**  
><strong>__**This Is Just A Passing Phase, (Esto No Es Más Que Una Fase Pasajera)**__**  
><strong>__**One Of My Bad Days. (Simplemente Uno De Mis Días Malos)**_

_Los gritos de Sakura se hacían cada vez más roncos, ya no tenía voz, su respiración errática era un suplicio, su mirada perdida en algún punto mientras Sasuke dibujaba en su piel con aquella maldita kunai._

—_Y dime… ¿Tienes las agallas de hacerlo?_—_ regresó la mirada hacia su verdugo, _—_¿Te suicidaras?_—

_¿Para qué contestar esa pregunta estúpida? ¿Para qué gastar saliva en algo que él sabía de sobra? Ella ya no aguantaba, los arranques psicóticos de su esposo, los celos, los golpes y las humillaciones… Pasar por esto cada visita que le hacía… no era más que un desgraciado que venía a satisfacer sus paciones en su cuerpo para luego largarse… si, lo haría… _

_A ello Sasuke comenzó a reír sin control._

_**Would You Like To Watch T.v.? (¿Te Gustaría Ver La Televisión?)**__**  
><strong>__**Or Get Between The Sheets? (¿o Meterte Entre Las Sábanas?)**__**  
><strong>__**Or Contemplate The Silent Freeway? (¿o Contemplar La Silenciosa Autopista?)**_

_De pronto despertó de aquel genjutsu, se dio media vuelta y se hizo un ovillo, las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar, era una maldita… una maldita buscando felicidad en el infierno._

_Sasuke rió mientras la acercaba a su cuerpo y la besaba sutilmente. _—_Amor, no llores, espero y te "decidas" a hacer lo que te "propones"_—

_Y esas fueron las últimas palabras entre los dos. Al amanecer Sasuke partió dejándola sola._

_**Would You Like Something To Eat? (¿te Apetece Algo De Comer?)**__**  
><strong>__**Would You Like To Learn To Fly? (¿quieres Aprender A Volar?)**__**  
><strong>__**Would You Like To See Me Try? (¿quieres Verme Probar?)**__**  
><strong>__**Would You Like To Call The Cops? (¿quieres Que Llame A La Policía?)**__**  
><strong>__**Do You Think Its Time I Stopped? (¿crees Que Ya Es Hora De Que Pare?)**__**  
><strong>__**Why Are You Running Away? (¿por Qué Huyes?)**_

-FIN FLASH BACK-

* * *

><p>Sasuke miraba como le realizaban esa autopsia, reía internamente con todo aquello, pero solo atinó a suspirar con desdén al escuchar a Tsunade decir que no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal.<p>

—Me encargaré de encontrar al culpable…. Y hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo—, aquella fingida sed de venganza convenció por completo a Shizune… menos a Tsunade, ella había visto demasiadas cosas a lo largo de su vida, esto solo la hizo dudar más.

Salió azotando la puerta, llegando hasta sus suegros, los cuales lloraban abrazando a la pequeña, Sasuke la levantó en sus brazos, estrechándola con intenciones de no soltarla, todos quedaron pasmados ante aquella imagen, "un padre y una hija destrozados por la muerte de la que quizá… Sea la persona más importante en sus vidas".

Sarada lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a sollozar en el hombro de su padre, Sasuke cerró los ojos y suspiró, llevándosela fuera de aquel lugar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Sasuke la bajó, y se arrodilló a la altura de ella, —Dime que sucedió—

—Pues...—

**Flash Back**

* * *

><p>—<em>Ya llegué...<em>—, _Sarada entraba con su maleta y la dejaba en su habitación, cuando miró una sombra entrar a su habitación._

—_Bienvenida... hija..._—, _Sakura se acercó a ella, su mirada perdida era signo de que algo malo pasaría._

_—¿Que paso?— Sarada retrocedió, cuando Sakura intentó avalanzarse a ella._

_—¿Paso?— Sakura enfureció, mientras corría tras su hija, —Desde que TU naciste Sasuke no me ama... eres una maldición—_

* * *

><p>—Así que tú la mataste, pequeño demonio…— Sasuke susurró en el oído de la pequeña.<p>

—Ella intentó matarme antes…— respondió en un susurro, con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojitos escarlatas, tres aspas giraban rápidamente, Sarada... era una digna Uchiha.

—Esa es mi niña…—, una leve risa salió de los labios tanto del padre como de la hija.

.

.

.

**-FIN-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Chachachachaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan….<p>

Espero que te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para ti…

Es una especie de Songfic…. La canción es "One of my turn" de Pink Floyd

Si te gusta la psicosis y prometes no suicidarte… mira "The Wall" de este grupo… sacan lo más podrido de una persona a flote… (Herencia de Papá :D )

Comentarios, peticiones, reclamos y antorchas encendidas por parte de los SasuSaku fans.. un review por favor :D

Los amo... y feliz No-Navidad..!


End file.
